Bleed My Soul & Take My Life
by Sams Witch
Summary: Alessandra sold her soul to the Devil to keep her brother from dying. But she didn't just sell her soul but her life to him. And now the year is up and Dean has come to collect. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bleed My Soul & Take My Life**

**Prologue**

Alessandra blew her nose and wiped her tears with the tissue. Her brother Kyle was dying, he was the only thing she had left in this life. The more she thought about him the harder it was to try not to cry. The cancer had traveled to his brain and the doctors said it would be a matter of time before he was gone. She feels she had failed her deceased parents and her dying brother.

She stood up walked towards her brothers room. Kyle was lying there with the machines beeping and the tubes in his mouth.

_It was only a matter of time._

Alessandra looked away from him and found herself staring at a man. His eyes were black but they quickly flashed to a brown and he smiled.

"Your brother Kyle is dying," he stated.

Alessandra nodded as she swallowed hard and stepped back from him, "Y-yes…do you know him?"

The man shook his head, "No…but I know someone that can help."

Alessandra frowned as she looked back into Kyle's room. "The doctors said there was no one that could help. It was just a matter of time."

"There is one."

Alessandra looked at him, "Who?"

The next thing Alessandra knew she was in an elevator in a large building the man had brought her to. She looked around uneasy as the elevator doors opened and there was a huge office in front of her.

"He'll be with you in a few minutes," said the man as the doors closed.

"Who?" Alessandra looked at the elevator doors and swallowed hard. What had she just got herself into?

She turned back around and looked around the huge office. There was a large desk in the middle of the floor, a fireplace was roaring with fire on the right side, large windows with fancy rich red curtains were aligned on the wall. There were two other doors in the office she didn't know where they led.

Alessandra was really contemplating about leaving. She felt really uneasy. She bit her bottom lip looking back around her as she felt a cold breeze hit her bare neck. But as she turned back around she gasped seeing a man sitting behind the desk.

"Where…how…when did you get in here?" she asked.

The man smirked at her as he stared at her, "That just leaves who, what and why. Please take a seat."

Alessandra walked slowly to one of the leather chairs and sat down quietly. She didn't like the vibe she got from this man.

"So, Alessandra Philips," Alessandra looked up at him quickly.

"How do you know my name?"

He smirked leaning back in his chair, "I know a lot of things. Like when you were little and every time you would scrape your knee your father would be at your side and kiss your knee telling you it was all better. How your mother would put pink bows in your hair when you were two," he grinned as he stood up and she watched him with wide eyes. How did he possibly know about all this? "How you feel you have failed not only your parents but your dying brother." He stood in front of the desk and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Who are you? How do you know all this?"

The man smirked, "Just call me Dean. I can help your brother."

"H-how?"

"I just need something from you." He snapped his fingers and a contract laid out on Dean's desk.

Alessandra quickly stood up and backed away from him, "What the hell are you?"

"Why ask questions to the answers you already know?"

Alessandra stood there shaking as she stared at the contract then at Dean, "You're- you're the devil." Dean grinned showing off his pearly whites. "So you want me to sell my soul to you to save my brother?"

Dean shook his head, "Not quite, for you I got something special." He walked back around his desk and sat in his chair. He leaned back folding his hands on his flat stomach, "I spiced your contract up."

Alessandra stepped closer to the desk and looked over the contract as he continued, "You see I don't only get your soul but I get your life." Alessandra looked up at him, "I need a wife, a queen and you, Alessandra, are quite the candidate," he gave her a wink. "You see I save your brother, the cancer is gone and in a year I come and get you for you to be mine. What do you say?"

Alessandra shook her head, "You promise that Kyle will be fine. He'll live."

Dean grinned up at her, "He'll be good as new." Dean grabbed a pen and handed it over to her, "All you have to do is hand over your life to me."

Alessandra took the pen in a shaky hand and stared at the contract. Dean waited patiently as he watched her. He continued to smile knowing she would do anything to save her brother. He has waited so long for a woman like Alessandra to walk into his office and beg for something.

"One year?" She looked up at him.

Dean nodded, "One year to be happy with your brother."

A shaky breath escaped her mouth as she nodded looking down at the contract. She placed the pen to the paper and write a capital A on the sheet then winced in pain. She turned her right hand over and saw an A on it. She looked up at Dean who was still smiling.

"It has to be in your blood," is all he said.

A small tear slid down her cheek as she finished her name. She dropped the pen and looked at her wrist seeing her full name spread across it.

In one quick movement the contract was rolled up and in Dean's hand. He now stood in front of her and she gasped in surprise. He held her to his body as she stared at him with fear in her eyes, "See you in a year my bride."

Alessandra opened her eyes and saw doctors and nurses running into her brothers room. She thought it was all a dream as the tears began to fall again. She walked into the room and found her brother sitting up and everything.

"Kyle!"

"Sandra," he said with a smile as she pushed her way through the doctors and nurses and hugged her brother tight. He was ok. He was safe. She opened her eyes and wondered what she had done.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Ok so Dean's Sassy Seductress says that she really liked this when I sent it to her and she told me Devil stories and Prince Dean stories are my thing so I'm trying another Devil Dean :D. This Devil Dean won't be as pretty as the other Devil Dean :D Let me know if I should continue…thanks :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Year Later**

Alessandra tossed back and forth in her bed whimpering in her sleep. She's had nightmares ever since she made the deal with the devil. She's seen him in her dreams, he was always there and the closer she got to her due date, the more active her dreams became, the more she could feel his cold breath on her skin, feel his large warm hands on her body. She could hear him whispering in her hear all the time. He was torturing her in his own way.

_Alessandra ran into the large bedroom and slammed the door. She backed away from it and looked around. She quickly ran and hid in the closet and placed her hand over her mouth to keep him from hearing her. But it was no use; he would know wherever she went. There was a psychic connection between the two and it scared her out of her mind._

_She watched the bedroom door open slowly through the small openings of the closet and she moved back against the wall of the closet. She looked around her trying to find anything that could hurt him but nothing was in the damn closet but his clothes._

"_Alessandra," he taunted her, "You know I love this cat and mouse game we play." _

_She heard his footsteps getting closer. She closed her eyes and waited for him to open the door._

_Silence continued to haunt her and she hated when he did this. She didn't know when he was going to jump out and make her scream. She kept her eyes closed afraid to open them but at the same time she was afraid to keep them close. Afraid he may send something to her._

_The next thing she knew the closet doors slammed open and she jumped opening her eyes. She looked out the closet doors and he wasn't there. She wanted to get out of the closet but was too afraid. She couldn't move. _

_Alessandra's eyes moved back and forth around the room but she still couldn't see him. She slowly crawled out of the closet and looked around. She went to get up when she felt hands in her hair pulling her up._

"_I win," he said in her ear and she tried to remove his hand from her hair_

_She heard him laugh as he threw her onto the bed. She turned and tried to get up but ropes came out of nowhere and tied her to it._

"_No! Please!" she cried as she watched him walk around the bed. He had this smile on his face that frightened her even more._

"_You hear that Alessandra?" he asked getting on the bed and straddling her hips. She looked up at him fear in her eyes, "I'm close Alessandra," he leaned over her and she turned her head crying, "So close I can almost taste you." _

_Dean licked up the side of her face and she cried harder making him laugh. _

"NO!" screamed Alessandra sitting up. She looked around and saw she was still in her one bedroom apartment. She ran a hand down her face and then through her hair. She looked out the window and saw the sun was up.

Today was it. He was going to take her today. It was only a matter of time. She didn't know when he was going to show up, where and how but he was and she had to be prepared. She was going to Hell…no correction she was going to be the Devil's Bitch.

Alessandra got ready for the bed. She made sure to bring a change of clothes to change after work before meeting her brother for dinner.

Alessandra couldn't help but laugh, "The last supper." She shook her head and headed out the door. She looked around her seeing the children out for the summer playing in their yards. She frowned and got into her car.

Once she made it to work she got into the elevator and headed up to her department. When the doors opened there were people walking around getting ready for the day. She walked down the aisle towards her desk. But when her eyes landed on her desk she slowed her steps. She looked around and bit her bottom lip as she reached her desk.

There sat a bunch of black roses. She lifted the vase looking for a card and that's when she heard, _"So close I can now even smell you."_

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she slammed the vase and flowers in her waste basket. Her co-worker next to her gave her a look.

"I have allergies," she said and sat down at her desk and ran her hands through her hair.

"_I can hear your heart beating frantically against your chest."_

Alessandra looked around her but couldn't see him anywhere.

"_I can taste you on the tip of my tongue."_

"Stop," she whispered, "Leave me alone."

She heard his evil laugh and it made her jump in her seat. She had to focus. She had to get a grip.

After work Alessandra had quickly gotten dress to meet her brother and headed out the door. She walked down the street towards the small diner she was meeting Kyle at. As she walked down the street she saw someone by the diner just staring at her. He was standing in the middle of the sidewalk as everyone passed him without even taking a look. She slowed her steps as she got closer and saw who it was.

"No," she said quietly shaking her head, "Not now…please, give me a few more hours."

Dean shook his head no with that smile on his face.

Alessandra couldn't take it anymore, "Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

"Alessandra!"

She opened her eyes and saw her brother standing in front of her. She looked around and saw Dean nowhere.

"Are you ok?" asked her brother.

Alessandra nodded, "Yeah just a stressful day."

Kyle smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders, "Come on we'll get you a cheeseburger." She gave a small smile to him but looked over her shoulder thinking Dean was still there.

Kyle could tell something was on Alessandra's mind during dinner. She wasn't her usual talkative self.

"Kyle," he looked up at her and she smiled. She took his hands in hers, "You know I love you right?"

Kyle smiled, "Of course…are you ok?"

"Yeah, like I said a stressful day. I just want you to know I'd do anything for you. You're the best little brother anyone could ever ask for. And last year when…" She held back the tears.

"Hey," said Kyle squeezing her hands, "I'm not going anywhere. The cancer is gone and you're stuck with me until we're old."

Alessandra smiled and held her brother's hands tight, "You're the best you know?"

"I know."

She was going to miss him terribly. But she knew if she didn't go through with her part of the deal he would die and she couldn't live with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alessandra ran a comb with her hair and looked at herself one more time. She walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She looked around with her arms around her waiting for him to pop out of nowhere and scare her. She swallowed hard and got into bed. She held the covers close to her as she looked around her dark room. He wasn't anywhere. She was afraid to close her eyes but sleep and her stressful day started to get to her as she laid in bed.

Pretty soon sleep consumed her and she was in her dreamland waiting for him.

Alessandra, surprisingly slept peaceful that whole night. Something that hasn't happened in a year. She had a peaceful night's sleep where she didn't wake up screaming because of Dean.

Alessandra began to stir with a smile on her face from her great night sleep. She moved around and hugged the pillow beneath her and that's when she noticed the pillow did not feel like hers. This one was feeling like satin underneath her and so was her sheet. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up. She was not in her bedroom. She didn't know where she was. She looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing a long black satin nightgown.

Her heart beat quickly against her chest and as she wondered where she was. And that's when she noticed it was the same bedroom as her dreams.

"No, no, no," she said getting out of the bed. "Oh God please no."

The door to the bedroom opened and there he stood with that smug smile on his face, "Welcome home Alessandra."

Alessandra felt her breath hitch quickly in her throat. "This isn't happening," she said quietly and closed her eyes and prayed when she opened them she wasn't there, "This isn't real." She opened them and he was still there. "I'm dreaming, I'm just dreaming."

She yelped when Dean grabbed her arms and she opened her eyes. He continued to smile, "Welcome to your nightmare princess." Dean's one hand slid down her side and snaked around her waist, "You look beautiful." Dean dipped her and his lips crashed on hers claiming her as his. She squeezed at his arms trying to do anything to get him to stop but he continued to kiss her and she knew this was it, this was the end.

**_Authors Note:_**_ This did not come out the way I wanted and I'm upset about that. But what can I say there are good updates and bad updates. Thanks again._


End file.
